Axis Powers Hetalia: Units overload
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: After having a unit like Elizaveta for two years, Hao thought it would be alright to start receiving more. Now he wasn't expecting to get Julchen Beilshmidt as his next one! Now hoping that Hungary wont murder Prussia, Hao begins to wonder how his life will turn out and which Unit he should order next-thankfully since he is paying for them it wont be at random! [OC&UnitsFic]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Title: Your Royal Awesomeness  
**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OC of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

_Will feature: Hetero, Yaoi, and Yuri coupling (One-sided, Triangle, Normal Coupling)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Hello! My name is Hao Wang, age sixteen, standing at 5'2, and I am a proud male! You see it's been about two years since my first Hetalia Unit arrived! My favorite female character Elizaveta Hedervary otherwise known as Hungary. Now Elizaveta is a kind lady with awesome frying pan skills as we know…well I just found out how awesome by walking downstairs to see her beating the shit out of my apparent new Unit Julchen Beilschmidt. Yup. He got the genderbent.

"Kesesesese…! You look unawesome as always!"

"Julchen…!"

"Whoa! Watch where you are aiming that thing!"

Hao blinked a bit, his arms folded into his black mandarin jacket sleeves, his silk pants fluttering lightly as his violet hair was framing his face, his bangs out grown to his chest as his hair was free from any sort of pony tail and drifted down to his knees, "Elizaveta…?"

Elizaveta froze mid swing, her gaze turning towards her owner as she smiled, "Oh! Good morning, Hao." Hand shooting out the 5'3, toughest and manliest (Yet still feminine) woman took hold of the 5'7 Julchen's black Luftwaffe SS uniform, her own green maid uniform fluttering a bit, "Sorry but she woke up."

Julchen glanced up her ruby eyes dancing with mirth, "Yo~ you can call me Your Royal Awesomeness—ack!" flailing a bit as she tugged at her collar due to the grip, Julchen began to turn a bit blue, "A-Air! Air!"

"Hungary…let the poor girl go." Hao's amethyst eyes were sparkling in pity and amusement as he watched his first unit, of course she is his bodyguard as well as housekeeper so he knew how Hungary was in general—well also with Gilbert—er Julchen.

"Fine, fine!" Elizaveta made sure to send a warning look to Julchen before walking off to the kitchen, her feet making light sounds on the wooden floors before she poked her head out of the doorway, "BEHAVE!"

Julchen being the mature twenty year old she was stuck her tongue out (once she knew Elizaveta was not still looking) before turning her gaze to Hao and licked her lips, "Would you like to touch my chest~?"

"Huh—whoa!" Hao gave a small yelp as suddenly long fingers were currently gripping his groin as well as his ass! Holy crap! Holy crap! Manual! Manual!

"Kesesese….such a nice ass…and the front isn't so bad." Julchen gave another small cackle as she gazed down at the small male in her hold, "Go on~ Touch my chest!" she was enjoying this immensely.

"E-Elizaveta!"

"I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE!" Elizaveta came dashing down the hall before slamming her frying pan over Julchen's head, "Damn it, Prussia!"With that she held Hao close to her, glowering at the fallen woman.

"Argh! That hurt…." Julchen groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head as she glared while pouting. Eyebrow raising ever so slightly a sly expression came onto her face once more, "Kesesese…such a manly woman as always aren't you." Cupping her own breasts she gave a suggestive smile, "Why don't you touch my chest, Hungary~?"

Hao wisely pulled away from Elizaveta seeing the woman turn red in anger and embarrassment, he ignored the sounds of violence in the background now as he picked up the manual, "...Well…apparently with Julchen a relationship might happen with Elizaveta." Scanning for a few more seconds he blinked at the blur of Julchen dashing by, "Eh?"

"Argh!" Julchen skidded a bit, her long platinum hair fluttering behind her as she turned a corner, "Cut it out you sick yaoi fan!" it was then she noticed the innocent smile and the frying pan swinging got more violent, "Eek!" with a scramble Julchen dashed off once more, jumping off the wooden platform of the outside walkway and into the bamboo garden.

"BEILSCHMIDT! COME BACK HERE!" Hungary gave a sweet smile towards Hao as she dashed by, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour." With that her long brown hair fluttering with her, she used her free hand to rip off her maid dress to reveal her green military uniform for better movement, "BEILSCHMIDT! THE BAMBOO WON'T HELP! YOU!"

Staring after his two new units, Hao glanced back at the manual for Julchen and gave a defeated sigh, "…I wonder…who will I get next?" blinking a bit he heard the screams of pain, the insults, and more, "What do you think, Gilbird?" turning his head a bit to the bird on his shoulder he got a mere…

_Piyo_

"Yeah…I think so too." Answering his phone he sighed, "Nihao—yes…I'll tell them to keep it down." Of course he lived in the nicely sized traditional Chinese home on the other side of his parent's bamboo garden, "Goodbye." He hung up before looking at the manual once more, "…Walks around naked? Oh jeez…" glancing up he noticed Hungary dragging a KO Prussia with her back towards the kitchen, "…Hungary…" of course he would call her by her human name or her nation name depending on his mood.

Glancing up Elizaveta gave a simple smile, "Don't worry. She isn't dead…just…out cold." With that she continued on vanishing into the kitchen after tossing Julchen in.

"…" picking up the phone once more Hao dialed the number for Flying Mint Bunny Inc to request ID for Julchen. He had a feeling it would be needed soon—maybe see if there is a Poland unit or a Japan unit he can get next…and make sure to actually be there for the awakening.

**"AH THAT'S FUCKING COLD! BITCH!"**

**"Well it did the job!"**

****Hao blinked a bit before he let out a soft sigh, "...It's going to be a long day." well at least his home was going to be lively now! A smile was brought onto his face as he ignored the sounds in the kitchen and began to concerse with the sales lady on the phone who sounded uneasy at the chaos, "Now then...shall we get down to business?"

* * *

**_Author Corner_**

****My different try of a Hetalia Unit fic! Now for the UNIT MANUAL for Hungary go to** DarkBlaziken**'s profile. The UNIT MANUAL for Julchen is of course **est. 1995 (LolliDictator)** her Gilbert one also has information on the GenderBent Prussia (Which I haven't seen in fics amazingly!)  
so you can go there for the information. This is just the starter chapter of course so it is short.

Let's see...OC information? Well Hao is chinese, his family runs a nice inn and he lives in the house on the other side of the bamboo garden when he isn't working at the inn with his mother and father. His parents only return to the house when it is night which he will take over as the manager of the inn. The location? A beautiful country side in China (Forgot the name but my friend goes there to visit family so ...Ima ask her when I can) so yeah Hm...guess for a mini profile?

Oh and there was an AMV/SONG that helped me get into the groove to make this: **I **** Don't Care} Hetalia Character MEP** on the user account **sxrlove06 **since it wont let me put links.

NAME: Hao Wang

AGE: 16

HEIGHT: 5'2

WEIGHT: 125 LBS

NATIONALITY: Chinese

HAIR: Violet; LENGTH: To knees

EYES: Amethyst

OCCUPATION: Night-Time Inn Manager

FAMILY: Mother, Father, Grandfather, Grandmother (All Alive)

PETS: Owl named Gui Bai Ai

CURRENT UNITS: Elizaveta Herdervary (two Years) & Julchen Beilschmidt (One Hour)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OC of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

_Will feature: Hetero, Yaoi, and Yuri coupling (One-sided, Triangle, Normal Coupling)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Julchen gave a small grunt as she laid on the wooden floor on her side, her head propped up on her elbow as she watched some Chinese drama on the TV, her long hair pooling around her, Gilbird on her hip, "Hmpf…" taking a bite from her rice cracker, she glanced back as she heard someone enter, "Oh if it isn't my new owner."

Hao paused, staring for a few seconds, "Is it hot?" of course he had read that Julchen was prone to walking around naked or just in her underwear. Having a potential or almost nudist in his house was stretching it he knew with his parents who were all in favor of traditional things. Taking a seat next to her, Gui Bai Ai sitting on his head he noticed Julchen's gaze, "Oh? This is Gui Bai Ai."

Julchen sat up, causing Gilbird to flutter to her head as she stared, "Kesesese…a fellow bird lover?" eyeing the proud looking owl she flipped her hair back over her shoulder, "The Royal Awesomeness that is me has decided you aren't so bad!" it then hit her as she eyed Hao, "Who the fuck are you?"

"…Hao Wang." Hao simply sighed as he saw her expression shift a bit, "My last name is sort of common if I recall." He knew he shared the same surname with the character China and he of course made sure to point out he was not related at all.

Slapping her hand onto her knee, the albino woman gave another laugh, "Kesesese…of course! Of course! Now then onto more important matters! Where will the awesome me be staying?"

"You will be sharing a room with, Elizaveta." Watching his newest unit's reaction he couldn't help but smile a bit at the light flush that crossed Julchen's cheeks and the ruby eyes widening a bit in horror.

"What!? I have to share a room with that manly woman!? Mein Gott!" Groaning a bit, Julchen gave a soft sigh along with an annoyed scowl which slowly vanished as Gilbird began to converse with Gui Bai Ai, "The awesome Gilbird has already made friends with the awesome…awesome…" gripping her head she growled, "How can it have such a long name?!"

"Just call him Gui." Motioning a bit with his right hand, Hao sweatdroped a bit due to the constipated look Julchen wore now, "It's fine—whoa!" in that instant he was now on his back with Julchen over him, "…." Was this going to be something of the norm now?

"Hm…you are pretty good looking…standing out because of those eyes and hair." Inspecting, Julchen grabbed a lock of her owner's hair and brought it to her lips, her ruby gaze searching the other's amethyst eyes for something. How interesting…he would look plain if it wasn't for the hair though the eyes would be eye-catching. It was a purple just like Canada's and Norway's eyes. The body seemed lean, petite but she could feel some muscles.

Getting a bit uncomfortable by the closeness of the attractive Prussian, young Hao shifted a bit as he fought down a blush. Of course it was natural to blush around a pretty lady as well as being too close to someone, "Um…thank…you?" in all honesty he had no idea if he should feel insulted or not.

"Hm? The awesomeness that is me, doesn't hand out compliments all the time! Be honored!" she gave a laugh, staying in the same position.

Gilbird and Gui glanced at each other, the two fluttering off to sit on the small table and watch their owners with interest.

"Dinner is ready-…what is going on in here?" Elizaveta stood in the door way, holding a pot in her hands cute oven mitts on her hands. Her green eyes held a sharp look as she gazed at her former best friend and her owner, the one who has become more of a little brother to her. About three anger marks began to form on her head, "Prussia…"

Julchen's head snapped up, paling to a degree that makes her albino skin even paler (if possible) she jumped off Hao and began to wave her hands franticly, "I swear! I didn't do anything!" wait. Looking down at herself she knew she was in deeper shit due to her current state of undress.

Turning his head towards Elizaveta, Hao was a bit glad that she had her hands full, "Elizaveta we can eat?" he watched her gaze drift to him and a smile form on her lips, "Alright then." Slowly standing he smoothed his outfit down before moving to her with a smile, "Let's go!" hand on the small of her back he began to usurer her out, glancing back at Julchen with a wink before they vanished around the corner.

Julchen sat there for a few seconds before a slow grin came onto her natural pink hued lips, "Kesesese…it seems mien owner is mien ally." With that the Prussian woman jumped up, and dashed to the dining room only to back track and throw her clothes on, "I rather not get beaten to a pulp…" was her faint murmur before she turned to look at Gui and Gilbird, "Let's go my awesome Gilbird and Gilbird's awesome new friend Gui!"

_Piyo~!_

_Woooo~!_

* * *

It was now three am and Hao was sitting at the front desk of the inn, flipping through both manuals once again, his gaze lingering on Hungary's UNIT MANUAL, "Hm…I forgot all about this stuff." Well it's a good thing he is reading it!

_**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY Unit. We, the makers, have written this manual so that you, the owner, may make the most of your unit. It is advised that you read this before trying anything, to prevent near-fatal encounters with frying pans, and/or unfortunate bouts of shock from her stalkerish tendencies (if you are gay, that is.) The ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY Unit may be at times extremely unpredictable and may cause severe trauma to the mentally unprepared._

Hao gave a slight laugh. Severe trauma? Well he has seen her do that to some rude customers as well as being unpredictable when he first got her. He loved her anyways just like he would a big sister if he wasn't an only child, "I still prefer to call her Elizaveta or Hungary…" glancing around for a moment he grimaced, "God it's spooky…" of course he meant being here all alone at the moment he let his eyes trail down once more to the manual.

_**Technical Specifications:**_

_Name: Elizaveta Hedervary. Will respond to "Hungary", "Republic of Hungary", "Magyarország", "Austro-Hungary", "Eliza", "Erzsi", "Liz", "Erzsébet", "Eli" and "You sick yaoi fan" (although she may smile innocently at you and hold up a frying pan)_

_Age: 22_

_Place of Manufacture: Budapest, Hungary_

_Height: 160 cm (5' 3")_

_Weight: 100 lbs_

_Cup Size: She doesn't carry anything that makes her feel inferior._

Coughing a bit, Hao felt a bit awkward as he saw the cup size. Oh jeez he didn't need to know that! He really didn't need to know that! Sighing a bit, hand to his head now instead of propping his chin, "…Huh? She is an inch taller than me…" wow he has never noticed that before! Scanning a bit he gave a small smile recalling the accessories she came with, "Ah…I wish she wouldn't always wear her military uniform or her maid outfit with that bandana…hm. I wonder if she likes expansion pack of flowers…" he recalled her stash of yaoi and sighed, he knew where the pay checks she got went too—wait…digital camera? Surveillance…cameras? She came with those!? Oh jeez…! Trying to ignore the creeped out feeling now he scanned her programming.

_**Programming**_

_Your ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY Unit comes with the following traits:_

_Housekeeper: Having spent quite some time in RODERICH EDELSTEIN's house, your ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY Unit has become quite the proficient housekeeper. So long as you ask her nicely, she will help you clear up your house in no time-though Flying Mint Bunny co. does not take any responsibility if your Unit happens to sneakily set up a few surveillance cameras along the way. She is also rather good at gardening._

_Babysitter: Your Unit is surprisingly patient and good with children, having worked as the caretaker of CHIBITALIA when he was young. Children will adore her kindly and caring ways and become very attached to her quickly. However, she has a tendency to dress up male children in female outfits if she deems it to be "cute". Or she may simply do so to satisfy her chibi!yaoi dreams._

_Paparazzi: Need someone to stalk that secret crush of yours? Need someone to dig up scandalous stories about your greatest rival? Your ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY Unit is perfect for the job! We are, after all, talking about the Unit who has managed to successfully procure some rather embarrassing (and delicious, to fangirls) shots of even RODERICH EDELSTEIN. If you need some juicy reports, then ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY would be happy to be at your service._

_Bodyguard: Being the manliest Unit of all the Units we've ever made (including the male ones, yes), ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY is quite the fighter and would make an ideal bodyguard for important leaders, especially female ones who have a preference for a competent female bodyguard. After all, we're talking about the person who has constantly thrashed GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT in their teenage years. Any individuals who threaten the principal will be assured a death by frying pan._

Ah yes…she is a housekeeper, bodyguard, and babysitter depending on the time of day. He gave a small smile. Having her around the inn was wonderful! She watched the children whose parents want to go on a tour of the country side, she made sure he wasn't put in harm's way and she kept the inn and the house clean! It was wonderful—hey…where did Gui go? Oh well his owl must of gone hunting, "Hm?" glancing around again, he felt slightly creeped out as a chill went up and down his spine, "Right…."

_**Removal of your ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY Unit from packaging:**_

_1. Stand a safe distance from the box and shout "I'm AWESOME!", "Kesesesese!" or "Prussia has invaded my vital regions!". Your Unit will fly out of her box armed with a frying pan. We suggest you reprogram her as quickly as possible before she tears down your house in search of a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT Unit to smash with her trusty frying pan._

_Alternatively, you may ask a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT Unit to do what was stated above. We are not responsible for any demolishment by frying pan suffered by the GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT Unit._

_2. If you have a RODERICH EDELSTEIN Unit, you may politely request for him to play the piano. Note that you must have a RODERICH EDELSTEIN Unit do this, for attempting to imitate a RODERICH EDELSTEIN Unit's playing will result in a highly irritated ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY Unit waking up and we will not be responsible for death by frying pan. Once your RODERICH EDELSTEIN Unit has finished playing, you may open the box; your Unit will walk out calmly and hug the RODERICH EDELSTEIN Unit. You may reprogram her while she is doing this._

_3. Stand a safe distance from the box and make an offhand remark about the availability of some kind of yaoi action in the immediate area that is loud enough for her to hear. Your Unit will burst out of the box and automatically be in Fujoshi mode, demanding to be allowed access to the said yaoi action. It is advised to reprogram her quickly before she realises that said yaoi action is in fact not available and goes into her Enraged mode. Death by frying pan is likely to follow._

_4. If you secretly hoard yaoi video tapes, you may play them with the sound on. Tapes including a RODERICH EDELSTEIN Unit, a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT Unit or an ARTHUR KIRKLAND Unit (preferably being a dere/uke) seem to work the best, though TIMO VÄINÄMÖINEN/BERWALD OXENSTIERNA tapes have been shown to work as well. Your Unit will burst out of her box, automatically in Fujoshi mode, and proceed to sit down and drool over the tape; you may reprogram her while she is doing so._

Fuck he remembered that. Reaching up he gently touched his head happy he was able to avoid being smashed in by that frying pan as he had used option 3. Good thing he ended up borrowing something from his friend who had stayed the night the day before—he questioned why his friends were mostly female and were Fujoshi. Scanning the pages after flipping he paused and gave a soft smile, "I prefer her in default…myself." After a while he figured out that this instructions didn't always know best and things change over time…like he can get her out of that fujoshi mode by playing Prussia clips on his laptop—though now he had a Julchen Unit he could always use her…

_**Reprogramming**_

_Manly (default)_

_Domestic_

_Protective_

_Enraged_

_Fujoshi_

_Stalker (locked)_

_Seductive (locked)_

_Your ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY Unit, is, by default, in the Manly mode. She is, after all, the manliest Unit we have made; this means that she'd always be ready to kick some Prussian ass and generally prove to the other Units how useless they are in battle._

_The Domestic mode may be initiated by prolonged exposure to a Dominant RODERICH EDELSTEIN Unit (and in the process reverting the RODERICH EDELSTEIN Unit back to normal) or by simply asking her if she could help you take care of your housework. In this mode, she will be extremely meticulous and ensure that the house is sparkly clean. Do note, however, that even in this mode, your Unit is capable of wielding a frying pan and smashing it into any offending GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT Unit's face._

_The Protective mode is activated if your ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY Unit senses that her principal or anyone dear to her is threatened. In this mode, she is ten times as likely to kick Prussian ass as she is in her default Manly mode, and her aggressiveness can be manifested in but not limited to the following ways: whacking of aggressor with a frying pan, demanding for the return of vital regions, fending off a whole troop with her bare fists, etc. She will automatically leave this mode when she senses that her principal is no longer threatened._

_The Enraged mode is usually triggered by a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT Unit's constant annoying, but may also be triggered by the removal of her yaoi tapes/interference with any of the activities she deems to be private. In this mode, the person who had got her into this mode may suffer from death by frying pan; the most failsafe way to get her out of this mode is to get a LUDWIG, RODERICH EDELSTEIN or FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ Unit to calm her down._

_The Fujoshi mode is automatically activated whenever your ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY unit detects possible hot guy-on-guy action (otherwise known as yaoi) in her immediate vicinity. If there is already yaoi action going on, she will attempt to get as many recordings as possible with her trusty digital camera. Collaboration with a KIKU HONDA Unit may be possible. If there is potential for yaoi action, she will do anything to get the couple she intends to pair together. To knock her out of this mode, get a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT Unit to annoy her enough for her to focus her attention on deliveringdemolition by frying pan to the GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT Unit._

_The Stalker mode a locked, more severe manifestation of her Fujoshi mode. In this mode, she will literally stalk the target everywhere and make use of her surveillance cameras for more inaccessible places. It has been shown that her Stalker mode may be activated by a shirtless RODERICH EDELSTEIN being molested by a FRANCIS BONNEFOY Unit, an IVAN BRAGINSKI Unit BDSMing a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT Unit, an ALFRED F. JONES Unit making out with an ARTHUR KIRKLAND Unit, and many other instances. It is impossible to knock her out of this mode by any normal means._

_Her final mode, Seductive, is also locked. It may be unlocked by getting her extremely horny and/or extremely drunk. In this mode, she will be almost entirely out of character from her usual Manly self, and few male units will be able to resist her charm (this includes BERWALD OXENSTIERNA, who is officially gay). In this mode, she is three times as likely to end up in bed with an equally drunk GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT. If you managed to get RODERICH EDELSTEIN dead drunk as well, some juicy threesome action may be possible in this mode. She will get out of this mode after she has sobered up._

Coughing a bit, eyes going wide he grimaced at the seductive mode. Once more…he forgot that. It was a bit unnerving to even imagine Hungary like that since she was like his sister! He blinked slowly at the relation ships and read the last one aloud to himself, "KIKU HONDA: This is your Unit's partner-in-crime in all her yaoi exploits, helping her gain access to restricted yaoi tapes and supplying her with her yaoi manga. If you are gay and these two are within your visible radius, RUN LIKE THE WIND." A blank gaze was on his face now. Well shit…this was bad…what if he got a Kiku Honda unit next?

_**Cleaning**_

_Your Unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself, and does not mind bathing with CHIBITALIA or the miniature forms of other Units if she is babysitting them._

_**Feeding**_

_Your Unit will eat most types of food, though she has a preference for Hungarian and Germanic food. She also enjoys exotic Russian cuisine, and has a penchant for Austrian pastry. She is also able to cook if you require her to, but she is not a spectacular cook (although what she makes is definitely beyond just edible)._

_**Rest**_

_From the years of military training, your Unit has become a natural early sleeper/riser, and would probably wake up earlier than you do. However, she may adjust her sleep cycle to match that of the other members of the household._

_Your Unit does not mind sharing a room with other female Units (except for Genben!GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT) and male Units if she is in a romantic relationship with them. She also does not mind having a RODERICH EDELSTEIN Unit count sheep for her to fall asleep._

Whoa, whoa, _**WHOA**_! Pause, Rewind, Play! Hao began to pale as he read the rest section. Shit! He made Julchen and Elizaveta room together! That is not good! Not good at all! Closing the manual he glanced up just in time to freeze in slight fear at the person standing in front of him, "…Welcome…?" he got out weakly, it seemed that the insane killer that has been going around had just entered the inn. Where was Elizaveta when you needed her? Shrinking down a bit at the cruel grin from the smartly dressed man, he knew he was in a bit of trouble—after all this man has been targeting the young children to teens who have been voted the most attractive in the town polls as well as school polls. He really hated his friends right now…

* * *

**_Author Corner_**

Well here is the second chapter up already! Well...I don't think it's that good myself y'know? Then again most of us think that way about our work sometimes just how some girls go "I'm not cute" when someone says they are but secretly are happy and actually then look themselves over and notice it-if they do or something. Wow weird example lol...

Anyways the one pairing that is for sure is gonna be Hungary(Elizaveta)xPrussia(Julchen) yup. Unless it changes a bit later...not sure. *small shrug* who knows...well while making this chapter I still listened to the I don't care AMV but down bellow are the songs that I listened to.

[APH MAD] Spain - Minna de Fusoso! [English Sub]

Hetalia: Romano Delicious Tomato Song

I Don't Care} Hetalia Character MEP

Aiyah four thousand years

Now then as for the next Units they might come next chapter or not for a bit but it's between: Scotland, China, Germany, Japan, Spain, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, South Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Belarus, Russia.

I normally used to say no updated unless I get at least four reviews...but I suppose I'll say that again, also it depends on my mood too y'know? Well please R&R if possible!

Its sad how alot of people now a days just fav and alert but even then it's nice...just miss the good old days where people would also review lol. Beggers cant be choosers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OC of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

_Will feature: Hetero, Yaoi, and Yuri coupling (One-sided, Triangle, Normal Coupling)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Staring up at the killer, sixteen year old Hao felt his brow start to twitch ever so slightly before he leapt off his chair and let his heel smack the man in the nose sending him stumbling back ever so slightly, "Yah!" Landing, he stared before he let out a cry, "Hie!" with that he fled not wanting anyone to be harmed in case they heard the racket.

"Little fucker!"

Yelping as his long hair was grabbed he began to kick rapidly and flail his arms, "Gah! You get some sick enjoyment out of this?!" apparently the chuckle was a given answer—okay. How to get out of this?! Just 'cuz he is Chinese doesn't mean he knows martial arts—well using a sword is different but he didn't have one!

"After you…I can get back to the city heh."

Okay so after he was killed the other would go back—gah! No! Okay think—oh hey isn't that, "Julchen! 唉呀！"

Julchen paused at the cry in Chinese after her name, "Was?" staring the albino woman froze at the sight of her owner being held, "...The fuck are you doing you unawesome fucker?!" growling a bit the Prussian woman shifted dashing towards the one holding Hao, delivering a swift upper cut (Thankfully Hao was small), sending the man reeling a bit she grabbed Hao and dashed away a bit, "You are so unawesome for getting caught!" turning back she dove to the side holding Hao once more growling. She had no weapons damn it! Where was that manly woman when you needed her!?

Hao who was currently being smothered into his unit's chest grumbled a bit, "…Julchen…" he peered up at her before speaking his voice a bit muffled, "Just call for her."

"OI! MANLY WOMAN!" Julchen's voice rang out into the night air, causing some lights at the inn to go as well as the man to growl and dash back. Oh Mein Gott! Lifting Hao up like a sack of potatoes under her arm she dashed off, "Kesesese…!"

"Why are you laughing!?" Hao yelped as he was jostled a bit, turning to look up at Julchen.

"Why? Well I, her royal awesomeness have thought of something awesome!"

"That made no sense!"

"It did too!"

"Get back here you little shits!"

Julchen yelped a bit at the throwing of knives and fled into the bamboo forest, stopping she put Hao down and held him close to her, a hand over his mouth, "…Quiet your breathing." Her tone was serious as her ruby gaze scanned the dark forest of bamboo.

Hao gave a simple nod in return. Trust Prussia. War veteran. Wait for Hungary—what? Eyes traveling up to meet Julchen's ruby ones that glowed in the dark they both knew by the sounds Hungary had arrived.

"Hao! Julchen!"Elizaveta called out and letting out a relieved breath as she saw the two step out of the shadows, "Good you two are alright-…Prussia!"

"Eh? What is it? The awesomeness that is me is—gah!" Julchen then noticed the knife lodged into her shoulder, going a bit wide eyed she grimaced slightly. Well crap. That wasn't good at all!

Hao was frozen as he stared. He recalled that these units were just like Realians or URTV mixed with Chobits. Well that is how it was explained in a brief summary.

Hungary quickly moved over inspecting, "We have to get you back to the house. The authorities are on their way…" she couldn't just leave the criminal but Prussia was hurt! They were best of friends in the past and…well she did worry even if it hasn't been a full 24 hours since Prussia has been here.

"I'll watch him. Go."

Hungary and Prussia both shared a look before looking at Hao, "No!" they shared another look as they spoke at the same time.

"…Then I'll go with, Julchen." Hao offered knowing it was best not to argue with these two women, "My mother can help." With that he helped support Julchen which was hard since he was 5'2; he was envious how Hungary even at 5'3 could support the 5'7 albino.

"Kesesese. The awesomeness that is me finally gets to meet your parents!"

"You make it sound like we are dating."

"You already felt my chest~!"

"I…I didn't!"

Hungary could only stare at their retreating forms with a worried if not dry expression. Trust Julchen to make light of the situation turning back to glare at the man she held her frying pan threateningly, eyes glinting, "Now to make you pay for hurting my friend."

Julchen and Hao paused before looking at each other. The screaming gave them both a fright as they scurried inside. They knew then (Even if they already knew ahead of time) an angry Elizaveta was a scary as hell Elizaveta.

* * *

**_Author Corner_**

Okay well this chapter was kinda crap to me lol. But hey at least I updated...I had something more in mind but...I thought I'd just end it like this or the fourth chapter having her geting treated.

Now for me...I was thinking that these units would be say like Realins or URTV (Think XENOSAGA) with a mix of chobit in them y'know? Though I'm leaning more towards a mix of the three (Since I can't recall if URTV and Realin are the same, bro sold ALL MY GAMES D Harvest Moon KH, Pokemon, xenosaga *Sob*) so yeah. I thought it might be a nice change (I mean for me it is) from the whole "We are real people who got genetically changed to resemble the character" I mean its just like say "Tube Baby" or something...*rubs chin thoughtfully* Ah sorry rambling...but yeah that is my take on it.

So I don't think they would really "Bleed" or what not since if they are a mix of those I must take into account Realin and URTV have hearts, lungs, and what not so I want to say more along the lines of chobits? Not sure. *sighs* Sorry I'm being repeative and stuff well that's about it.

Possible Pairings are: HungaryxPrussia (Yuri, and Hungary tops). I mean you can do votes and stuff if you want but that is prob one of the finalized pairings in my head. Well not really finalized but you get what I mean. (No I bet you dont cuz not even I get what I mean lol)

Thanks to those who reviewed so far! Here are some authors to check out on a side note.

Authors to check out: **EliteKissu, HappyStab, FortunesRevolver, SylphWriter, Q-Python, Sailor Ra, est. 1995(LolliDictator), Adeline-Kirkland-Australia**

**PS:  
** Prussia will be calling Hungary "Manly Woman" A lot but if you have any ideas on what ever other names/nicknames you want Prussia to call Hungary go ahead and lemme know. Also a nickname for Hao is needed. So feel free to throw in some ideas...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OC of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

_Will feature: Hetero, Yaoi, and Yuri coupling (One-sided, Triangle, Normal Coupling)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Gaaaah! That hurts damn it!"

"Now, now Julchen! It isn't that bad!"

Hao sat in his room, able to hear the sounds through the walls. He gave a light laugh after all his mother was patching up Julchen. It was funny how they were acting.

"W-what is that—OUCH THAT STINGS!"

"Stop being childish! It came with your other things!"

"You are so unawesome-waaaaah!"

A bit startled he slowly looked at the wall as it got silent. He gave a slight cough as he heard his mother start to laugh and Julchen joining in. Whatever happened he was a bit scared to know now. Shaking his head a bit the sixteen year old male decided to turn in for the day.

Elizaveta knocked lightly on the door before opening it, "Hao?" blinking a bit she held a kind smile moving over and started to help him undress, "Honestly…you got your head stuck?"

"…This is more complicated than it looks you know."

"Of course it is." Giving a soft laugh she helped the other change before brushing his hair, "You must have had a fright." She was proud though that he was able to kick the offender in the face. It showed her defense lessons were working!

Blinking a bit, Hao turned slightly to peer at Elizaveta, "…大姐姐?"Blinking a bit he noticed her odd expression, "Oh! I mean Dà jiě jie." He gave a light laugh at her hard stare, "It means big sister."

Elizaveta's eyes brightened at that, "Ah I see." If she recalled China was sometimes called Gege by South Korea if not aniki or hyung—she was just called a big sister! Squeeing she hugged Hao, "So cute!"

Giving a slight meep then a laugh he simply let her do what she wanted…after all trying to tell Elizaveta what to do could result in a frying pan to the face. Ouch. He did not want that at all. With that he slowly pulled away, "Well…goodnight."

"Mm see you in the morning." With that she walked out and to her bedroom.

It was then Hao recalled something. He had roomed the two together and paled greatly, "Well won't be that bad…"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE?!"

"Kesesese! This bed is now mine!"

"Like hell it is!"

"OUCH! UNAWESOME! I'm wounded!"

"Like I care!"

Hao gave a groan as he flopped onto his bed. Honestly…he really needed to make up another room for Julchen and fast.

* * *

About a month has passed since Julchen had arrived and things were going smoothly. Hao had gotten Julchen a journalist job and he was proud to say she quickly rose to the top position in their little villages local newspaper place (He had no idea what to call it) and was currently doing a piece on the inn, "Hm?" oh it was a Flying Mint Bunny Inc. delivery truck!

"Hello there Hao." The delivery man was a kind man in his mid forties, his name was Klaude and he made sure everyone knew that. "

A new unit, Klaude?" Hao was a bit surprised. He didn't think he would get another unit this fast. Well a month apart but still. "You look shocked." Klaude gave a small chuckle as he held out the clipboard with the papers, "Here you go."

"Yes." Signing the papers he turned to the box for a few seconds, "Alright well—oh." Blinking at the spot Klaude was once in he could only stare blankly as the man drove away. Jeez. What was that about? Shaking his head he glanced at the manual and looked pleasantly surprised.

** Kiku Honda: User Guide and Manual**

So he had gotten Japan? Did he even order a Japan unit? Shrugging slightly he opened the manual and began to read it.

_**Congratulations!**__ You have successfully purchased an __HONDA KIKU (JAPAN)__ Unit! In order to help you unlock your unit's full capabilities and for your safety we have provided you this manual. (Reading is highly advised for safety of self and property)_

_**Technical Specifications **_

_Country Name:__ State of Japan_

_Human name:__ Kiku Honda or Honda Kiku_

_Names that unit will respond to:__ Nippon, Nihon, Kiku, Japan, Mr. Japan, Mr. Honda, Honda-san, Kiku-san, Otaku, and Sexy. (The last two with some flustered comments in protest of you calling him that.)_

_Place of Manufacture:__ Kyoto, Japan_

_Age:__ It isn't stated anywhere so you can just __assume__ that he's legal._

_Height:__ Five ft. five inches or 165 cm_

_Length:__ Let's just say his katana doesn't compensate for __**anything **__**at all**__**.**_

In all honesty Hao was now turning a light shade of red. Why must they always add these sorts of things? Length? Chest size? Oh honestly…it was a bit too awkward. Clearing his throat he continued to read, "What does he come with…?"

_**Your Unit comes with**_

_(1) Traditional Japanese Katana_

_(1) WII military uniform_

_(1) Present day Japanese uniform_

_(4) Male Kimonos_

_(1) Traditional samurai uniform_

_Various anime DVDs, volumes manga, and plushies_

_(1) POCHI unit {Japan's Dog}_

Oh a Pochi unit! They would now have a dog, an owl, and a cat—the cat because Hungary found one and wanted to keep it. He chuckled at the memory of the cat trying to get the birds. That was a mad chase. Shaking his head he brushed a lock of his dyed violet hair back behind his ear and over his shoulder, amethyst eyes now reading programming.

_**Programming**_

_Your KIKU HONDA or HONDA KIKU unit comes with the following traits:_

_J pop singer:__ KIKU HONDA has a wonderful voice and will woo anyone with it as he sings. (Even if they don't know what he's saying)? Just get him into a recording studio and your KIKU HONDA will have legions of fans from all around the world._

_Scientist/inventor__: After opening up his country to the rest of the world in the early forties. Japan has become one of the most high tech countries in the world. So clearly him inventing and studying things is just natural._

_Teacher:__ KIKU HONDA is very patient and very hard to get angry so is perfect for the position as a teacher._

_Manga artist:__ KIKU HONDA is extremely talented when he comes to drawing. Just merely give him sketch pads and pencils and he will work on it in his free time earning you plenty of money. However if he has a book case in his room, we suggest as the owner of this unit not to go through the books. Don't question us, just don't go through them._

"Oh…this is good. We need a new teacher here…though the manga artist might have its perks." Recalling Hungary he gave a small grimace. Damn these two were partners in crime. This might _be a bit hectic. Sighing he continued to read, "Let's see…opening…"_

_**Removal from packaging**_

_KIKU HONDA is one of our more reserved units and is extremely hard (__seriously__ it's almost impossible) to anger during removal. But if by some there was damage caused during delivery or by chance you do (and we know someone will) mange anger him we've provided these fail safe ways to remove him properly._

_1. Make any type of Japanese food (Preferably salted salmon) but usually anything Japanese does the trick. Warning KIKU HONDA might be hungry so it's probably best to make sure the food that you set out is for you unit. (We are not liable for any injuries caused by Otakus fighting with KIKU HONDA over food.)_

_2. Yell "OH MY GOD! JAPAN! THERE'S COCKROACHES IN YOUR CRATE!" But it's suggested that you find something to hide behind because the crate has been known to explode due to the simple fact Japan __**hates**__ cockroaches. (We are not liable for any unwarranted deaths) However, if you didn't die because of that you can reprogram KIKU HONDA to the setting that you wish._

_3. Activate the POCHI unit and KIKU HONDA unit will activate automatically and remove himself from the crate then leave to feed POCHI. After he comes back he will allow you to reprogram him_

_4. If you have a cat than KIKU HONDA will activate without warning break down the box and start to pet the cat. With this at least you will be able to reprogram him._

Oh so that—wait…cat? Looking down Hao stared as Hungary's cat Roderich was there, "Oh shit." Head snapping up as the box began to shake and rumble Hao let out a yelp as he dove to the side as the box burst open and the wood flew in every direction.

Honda Kiku was now kneeling down by the black and white kitten gently petting it, "…Kawaii desu…" his voice was soft, even, and a bit monotone. Though his gaze was soft as well as his motions.

"Nihao Nihon!" Hao held back a laugh at the similarities almost in the greeting and the other's name.

Standing and smoothing out his mandarin outfit he folded his arms into the sleeves watching the other who seemed to stiffen slightly. "A-ah! makoto ni moushiwake gozaimasen." Kiku instantly turned a bit redder, a hand slapping over his mouth as he began to fidget on the spot.

Hao blinked. Wasn't that something a samurai would say? Okay…did he somehow bump him into samurai mode or was he in default still? Shaking his head and moving over slightly he gave a smile, "I am Hao wang." He noticed the shift in the other's gaze at the name—yes it was similar to China's honestly, "I'm your…owner may I please reprogram you?"

Stiffening ever so slightly at the close proximity, Kiku gave a small nod, "H-Hai." Moving a bit so the kitten was on his lap he watched as Hao knelt down in front of him and a holographic screen appeared in between them.

Hao began to type on the translucent keyboard amazed with Flying Mint Bunny Inc.'s technology. It reminded him of CSI episodes or something from a video game. Finishing the programming he glanced at Kiku and gave a smile before reaching out and gently patting him on the head, "Welcome to the family, Nihon."

Kiku twitched a bit at the gentleness, giving a shy smile and nod as he scooted away a bit, "A-Ah?" turning a bit redder as Hao laughed he sighed.

"Kesesese! If it isn't Japan!"

Kiku's head shot up to see Prussia, "Prussia-san?" he wa s a bit startled to see the platinum haired woman standing there but instantly turned red and covered his eyes, "P-Please! P-Put some clothes on! It is indecent! It is wrong!" he began to sputter in Japanese.

"Kesesese! So cute!" walking over in just her bra and panties once more she sat down by them taking a large chug of her beer as she grinned at Hao an arm slung around his shoulders, "You know you wanna look—hm…" her hand shot out and began to grope Kiku's junk.

A high pitched squeal came from Kiku as he flared red and began to tremble, "S-Stop it!"

Oh shit! This was bad! "Julchen! Stop it—ack!" he was smothered into her chest. Oh crap not good. Not good!

"P-r-u-s-s-i-a!"

WHAM! Julchen went flying across the room, crashing into the door which broke (Since it was a shojo) and flew into the pond, "Gaaah! Cold!" shooting up and hissing she glared at Elizaveta, "Manly fucker!"

Elizaveta huffed and placed her frying pan back into her apron before turning and smiling brightly, "Kiku!" she noticed him shaking and began to worry, "Kiku?"

Slowly moving over Hao began to comfort the other as best as he could recalling some episodes of Hetalia and comic panels, "Nihon?" he watched as the other had calmed and gave a soft smile.

"Kya! You two are so cute—Kiku did you know, Hao is into guys too?!"

Hao instantly flared red and turned to Elizaveta started to shout in Chinese at her and chase her around as she laughed happily.

Kiku simply sat there watching the chase go on, his lips twitching ever so slightly. This might be nice—wait…that means if Hungary was here the two can work together for yaoi. What he didn't notice was that the chase had ended and Prussia, Hungary, and Hao were gazing at him.

"Aw…Kiku is so adorable! Look a rare smile!"

"Kesese….I'd tap that—yeouch!"

"Aiyah…I hope you two don't traumatize, Nihon."

"That's cruel, Hao!"

"Yeah! I'd just smex him—GAAAH!"

"Damn it, Julchen! Behave!"

Hao simply faced palmed at this. It seemed Nihon was in his own world and now Elizaveta and Julchen were having a lovers spat. This would take ages. Well he might as well go make some snacks. With that he started off into the kitchen unaware of someone following after him.

Kiku silently followed after Hao, holding the kitten as he had activated Pochi, he needed to get his beloved pet food. As he entered the kitchen he froze at the wonder of it and practically gasped, "Sugoi!"

Turning a bit startled Hao blinked at Kiku, "Eh? Nihon? Oh Pochi is awake…do you want to feed him? Go ahead."

"These ingredients are amazing!" Kiku spoke in awe as he looked over at Hao, "Such fineness."

"Hm? Well we do run an inn and have a garden." Hao commented idly. That's right…Japan got worked up over ingredients and food just like China did. Also the guy was like a thousand year old ninja or something…so stealthy.

"May I prepare food for Pochi?"

"Of course. Use the kitchen whenever—oh?" the door bell? Blinking he excused himself walking out and past the fighting Prussia and Hungary and to the door, "Yes—Klaude?"

"I forgot. You had another unit."

"Say what?" Taking the papers he signed once more. Blinking a bit he gazed at the crate that was so large it towered over his small form. He gave a soft sigh as he glanced at the manual and shock came over him, "A beta unit…and it's…"

**Lili Zwingli: User Guide and Manual**

Well this should be fun…if he ever got a Switzerland unit he won't have to go through a lot of trouble to activate it. Sighing softly he smiled as he scanned the manual. Guess they will need to remodel the house soon or turn the basement into a bedroom.

* * *

**_Author Corner_**

Well here is chapter four! For **Kiku Honda User Guide and Manual **go to** Shuridaru-chan** she has the manual up on her page. For Lili ...I've been looking and there isn't one for her. *rubs chin in thought* So I'm going to have to BS it or make up a guide. Who knows. Anyways please R&R! I'd love some feedback.

Also ...Japan was a bit off to me. I never did him before (Sounds so wrong) so I'd really like someone to instruct me or give me pointers on how to portray him just right!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OC of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

_Will feature: Hetero, Yaoi, and Yuri coupling (One-sided, Triangle, Normal Coupling)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"What the hell?" Hao stared blankly at the manual as he read it aloud to himself, "Since this is a beta model and the first of its kind, you will be deciding on the best methods for waking up your Lili Zwingli unit." What. The. Shit. Staring at the box then back to the manual then the box he froze as he thought the flying mint bunny had winked. Creepy. Shaking his head and un-doing the latches on the box Hao held back a squee seeing the adorable female unit. Thinking for a few moments he decided to gently stroke her head, "Nihao, Lili."

Eyes moving slowly under closed lids, a pair of gentle green hues were shown once they were open, "Good morning big bruder…" upon realizing it was not Vash, Lili turned a slight pink and bowed her head a bit, "O-Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were…"

"It's okay." Hao cooed a bit before helping her out of the box, "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

"E-eh?" Waving her hands a bit lightly, Lili gazed a bit wide-eyed at the male who was the same height as her, "I'm okay. Really!" pausing at the sounds of fighting she looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry. That is just Hungary and Prussia—Nihon is in the kitchen." Pointing to himself he gave a warm smile, "I'm Hao! I'm your owner—um but you can call me whatever you want!"

"…Big bruder?"

Hao lost it then and pulled her into a hug, "So cute! I never had a sibling before~!"

Lili gave a small meep as she was held before slowly hugging back. She liked hugs and it was rare to get them from her big bruder Vash…

Overjoyed that he was being hugged back he pulled away slightly since they were the same height he stared into her eyes, "Alright then. Let's get you settled in!"

Giving a small nod as well as a smile in return Lili parted with Hao and turned only to freeze as she saw Prussia soar by with Hungary right behind leg still stretched out with her flying side kick, "E-eek!"

Hao watched as Kiku rushed out after the two before he turned to Lili, "You'll…get used to it?" he saw her look of petrifaction before gently patting her head, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

* * *

It's been about three hours since Kiku and Lili had arrived, Hao was smiling to himself as he watched the four work at the inn. Glancing at his clipboard Hao began to speak in a boss like tone, "Alright then! Elizaveta you will be in charge of cleaning once more at the inn, you are in charge of the staff, Julchen you'll be helping out today as well correct? Well you can write a piece on the hot spring and get opinions of our guests." Flipping a paper over he glanced at Kiku, "Um…Kiku…do you mind working as one of the chefs? Our main one is out sick today…"

"A-ah! Hai!" Kiku gave a small nod; his expression was of course neutral but his dark brown eyes held a bit of a sparkle before it was gone. In charge of cooking? This was a traditional Chinese inn but he could serve some Japanese specialties as well.

"Alright." Smiling a bit to himself he turned to Lili, "Would you mind being my assistant today?"

"Ah! Yes big bruder!" Lili clapped lightly with a soft smile before making a small sound as Julchen ruffled her hair, "B-Big Schwester!"

"Kesesese! Such a cute kid! Let big schwester give you a kiss!" Julchen gave a laugh as she continued to ruffle the soft hair.

"Julchen!" Elizaveta held her frying pan at the ready with a sweet smile.

"A-ah! Please! No violence!" Kiku began to wave his hands a bit lightly as he looked between the three nervously before looking at Hao.

"Cut it out you two!" Hao watched them stiffen before shaking his head with a sigh. Jeez these guys…was this how Germany felt during world meetings? Well then again…he was currently the only one with units in the world—wait does this mean he'd get a male Prussia in the future? Damn…two Prussians' that will be hectic. Well with the reports he has to send back he knew it was doing fine…or something.

"Hey is he alright?"

"I think he is lost in thought, Julchen."

"…Hao-san?"

"Big Bruder?"

"Huh? What—oh! Everyone get to work!"

"Hai."

"Kesesese….fine, fine."

"Understood!"

"Y-Yes!"

Hao blinked as he watched them scatter before looking at Lily, "well shall we?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Well this was a crap chapter ...I ended up falling asleep last night and lost everything since lappy ran out of battery. So I re-did it.  
**

**I hate when that happens...lose the good stuff then can't recall it or re-write it. *sobs* So guess this is a crap mini filler then or something...  
**


	6. Author's Corner

**_AUTHOR'S NOTICE/NOTE_**

* * *

Hey there fanfiction goers'! Minato here…thought I'd explain a bit about my version of a Hetalia Unit fic.

So this is the run down for it!

They are going to be more robotic (Think Chobits) since they are prototype/beta units at the moment. Hao won an essay contest that was going on for two years (He was thirteen at the time, and he was pronounced a winner at fourteen and his first unit was Hungary) so that is how he got Elizaveta. Anyways they feel human but of course their strength and what not depends on the country they are as well as knowledge and what not—as well as being true to the respective USER AND GUIDE MANUAL(s) on fanfiction but there are some without manuals (Lili is an example as well as Ludwig). So while they are more chobit to me in this they also retain some URTV/Realian (Xenosaga look it up) or is a better example Aigis from Persona 3 or KOS-MOS (Again Xenosaga)…well whatever.

So Hao in my fic is the only one with units and he is a tester so he has to report back to Flying Mint Bunny Inc. This try for a unit fic (second one actually first one I didn't like but won't take down) I like so yeah…if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to ask/tell/shout/yell/throw at me lol.

There is a big possibility of Elizaveta and Julchen being paired together depends on the flow of the fic and my opinion as well as people who actually vote. I might end up editing this fic (The chapters that are out already) adding onto them or re-writing them, etc.

I chose the name **Hao **because I re-watched Shaman King and just used the surname **Wang **because it's my male bestie's surname. At the time I didn't notice it was similar to China-kun's name till it was pointed out to me. I was al then I went (=ヮ=)೨ Yeah I went Feli-kun expression lol.

* * *

**Review Replies: **

_**Adeline Kirkland-Australia**_: Thank you for the reviews! Also it's nice to know you really like this fic. For the nickname? Yes tranny can be used for a female as well hah hah. Since you reviewed first if you throw in an idea or suggestion or ask for a couple I might consider it1

_**Bleeding Cheshire Cat:**_ Yeah…I thought a genderbent was needed and Gilbert's was the only one I found that said had a genderbent version. Way to go **est. 1995 **for that call. As I said above yeah Hao has had Hungary for two years. Also yes I find it unrealistic that someone at a young age (Unless a genius, or was a prominent business tycoon at that cage) could get a house like that. I mean even if the parents have passed on in the will you cannot receive the inheritance until you are legal age or the trustfundee person finds you mature enough and will mark it down so you can get the money. But that's just me and what I looked up…might of gotten a few facts mixed around though whoops.

_**Victor Petrenko: **_Thank you very much! Your review made me smile. It's nice to know that your first unit fic was mine. *rubs back of neck, sheepish* Ahahaha…well for pairings Hao doesn't care for gender so I suppose he is bi. Prussia will of course be Prussia and flirt around as well as grope so there will be a lot of those moments. As for Hungary…do you really need to ask?

_**AiyahGoldenPanda: **_I LOVE YOUR NAME. Also yeah thanks for pointing out the similarities in the name. I explained it above. Yes Gilbird does have a buddy! Yay for Gilbird. They also now have a cat buddy and a dog buddy AKA Pochi! For what the units are it is explained above in a bad fashion (Not the bad ass kind too but the bad bad oh god what kinda explanation is that)

_**Guest: **_I have no idea WTF you were trying to say to me. But if it was input then thank you for it but I honestly have no idea wtf you said.

_**Ayumi Kudou: **_Really? Yay! Kiku and Lili? I don't think Vash would be very happy with that…but I can do some like friendship stuff or little bits of fluff maybe? I never thought of those two…then again I saw some Im Yong Soo x Lili stuff and was all DUDE WHUT. Kiku x Lili seems more…normal and sane actually. *rubs chin* Huh….


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OC of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

_Will feature: Hetero, Yaoi, and Yuri coupling (One-sided, Triangle, Normal Coupling)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Apparently having a normal day at the Panda Lily Inn wouldn't come around any time soon. Everything was going smoothly but it seems tradition was about to be broken by the one scream that made Elizaveta and Hao run like mad to the front of the inn.

"Kesesese…you have such a nice full chest, frau." Julchen cooed as she continued to grope the Japanese girl's chest chuckling before promptly being slapped by a violin case, "Gah!" hand to her pale albino cheek, Julchen's ruby eyes stared ahead in a dazed way, "…Never been hit by a violin case before."

Natsume Suzuki who stood at the small height of 4'2 at the age of sixteen was dark red her violin case still held up in that smacking position her farmers tan (From being outside a lot) had caused her pale skin to take it on, "H-Hao! Why do you have a pervert here!?"

Scratching his cheek the young teenage male could only stare off to the side, "Please don't kill Prussia—Elizaveta! You too!" he quickly took hold of Hungary's wrist feeling her twitch. He glanced over to Lili, "Lili! Please bring Natsume to the tea room!"

"Ah! Yes big bruder!" moving to Natsume, Lili held a kind calming smile, "My name is, Lili." She gave a curtsey, "Please follow me."

Meanwhile Natsume was looking back and forth between the four before her eyes strayed on Hao. He had better explain what is going on! Smiling back at Lili, cheerfully she nodded, "Okay! Lead the way, Yuri!"

"Y-Yuri…?"

"It means "Lily" in Japanese."

"But…you are tan…o-oh was that rude?! I'm sorry!"

"No~pe~! It's because I'm outside a lot. Also country side…makes me kinda tan."

Hao watched as the two vanished inside the inn before slowly letting Elizaveta go only to see her charge at Julchen, "…Well can't say I didn't try." With that he watched the tomboy (who looked good in a maids outfit) drag the still stunned Julchen away. Turning he practically had a heart attack, "AIYAH! NIHON!" When the hell did thousand year old ninja get behind him!?

Kiku was momentarily stunned since that was shouted in Chinese. It made him think of Chugoku—ah China—er Yao-…well it made him think of his former caretaker. Bowing a bit he apologized, "Watashi wa anata o kowagara seru tame ni hijō ni zan'nendesu. Watashi no burei o o yurushi kudasai."

"Nihon…I have no idea what you just said." Of course Hao head a deadpanned expression along with tone still trying to calm down his heart. Damn Kiku was even taller than him…oh wait he was getting side tracked on his thoughts.

"Ah I merely said "I'm very sorry for scaring you. Please forgive my rudeness."" Cocking his head to the side slightly he went silent just watching Hao for a few moments. It seemed the other was starting to fidget, "If I may ask…Hao-san …"

"Her name is Suzuki Natsume." Hao spoke with a small grimace, "Her twin is Suzuki Yuki…they moved here from Kyoto, Japan when they were nine. They are my best friends." The grimace turned into a small smile, "Natsume's cat is named "Kiku.""

Perking a bit Kiku looked a bit curious, "…Majide?" a cat with his name? Was it cute? It was a cat of course it was cute!

Having a feeling that meant really Hao replied, "Yes. Really, Nihon." Eyeing the other Hao began to think to himself. He has always thought Kiku was adorable and had to agree with China-kun (from the series) that yes. Kiku was the most adorable thing—well besides Lili. That was it! "Cuuuuuute, aru yo!" with that cry Hao had glomped Kiku.

Starting to shake, turn an impossible tomato red, eyes going into swirls he shoved Hao away at arm's length, "T-That was my first time! Take responsibility!"

Of course that made Hao freeze as well as some of the townsfolk, workers, and inn guests. Turning a bit red he began to sweat a bit. Crap. This wasn't good. These old folks here were traditional and just like Kiku—oh crap they won't really make them get married right!? "E-Eh?! H-How should I do that?! W-was that your first time—do we really have to get married?!"

"What?! Hao you are getting married?!"

Head snapping to the side he saw a stunned Natsume and began to wave his hands around, "N-No! Of course not!"

"T-Take responsibility!"

"F-for what?! A hug?!"

"Um…what did I miss?" Suzuki Yuki had just arrived and was currently staring at Hao and a cute Japanese male both flustered and….spazzing around in the middle of the walk way. What in the world?

"I think Hao just got a boyfriend, sis." Natsume spoke in a slightly amused tone as she watched the two continue to spazz out and argue. This was kinda cute—WHOA! When did the maid chick get here!?

"Oh my…" Elizaveta currently had a hand to her cheek and a camcorder in her free hand. A light flush was on her cheek bones as she had been smacked right into Fujoshi mode. Hao and Kiku were so adorable! She had a feeling though if anything was to come Hao would so be uke…~! KYA~!

The twins slowly shared a look both having a feeling that they were going to be in for a heck of a ride at this rate.

"E-eh? Big Bruder? Mr. Japan?" Lili stood there stunned and blinked as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Eh? Miss. Natsume?"

"Just watch, Yuri!"

"Fine! I'll take responsibility!" Hao finally gave in, folding his hands into his mandarin jacket sleeves, one eye closed as he peered at Kiku from the open one, "We shall….shall date."

Going still Kiku stared at Hao before turning a bit redder and slowly nodding, "H-Hai." It seems the other would take responsibility. That was good! Finally noticing all the stares he went stiff and began to shake a bit. Everyone saw that?! How embarrassing!

Noticing what was going on Hao quickly took Kiku's hand, "Come on." With that he led him quickly back into the inn making sure to take the halls where no one would be walking at the moment.

Turning redder if possible Kiku stared at their joint hands. His first time again! He took his first time again! Gaze shifting to the long purple hair and—an owl (When did that get there) perched on Hao's shoulder, the personification of Japan didn't know how he really felt now about the other taking responsibility—wait they were g-going out now!? With that his mind went into overload once more, "T-Take responsibility!"

"E-eh!? I already said I was—gah Nihoooooon!" Hao began to panic as Kiku had passed out. Holding the Japanese male in his arms he looked around a bit frantic before looking at his owl, "Gui Bai Ai! Please find, Elizaveta!"

_Woooo~!3_

"Don't be a smart ass…." Hao sighed as he watched his owl take off before glancing down at the flushed currently passed out Kiku in his arms. Man…what was he going to do? He just agreed to take responsibility…well at least he gets more hugs out of it this way. Wait no. Gah…why did his days start to get so unnormal and in a very traditional countryside of China! Man was he screwed six ways sideways from Tuesday—wait…did that make any sense?

* * *

**A/N**

**So here is chapter six. I thought it would be interesting if I did this...well if it isn't I can always re-do it. But since Kiku is so old fashioned and I have never seen one with Kiku Unit (Fic I mean) and if I did it wouldn't have the person take responsibility...so I thought. Hey why not!  
**

**Prussia: Hey!I barley had any screen time!  
**

**Whoops...sorry Julchen! Maybe next chapter!  
Prussia: MAYBE?! How unawesome!*Storms off*  
**

**...Her Royal Awesomeness is going to throw a tantrum now. I must go calm her...please excuse me!  
**

_Suzuki Natsume and Suzuki Yuki are original Characters belonging to Adeline Kirkland-Australia. They will be used now and then at times within this fanfiction when the need calls for them!  
_

**Review Replies:  
**

**_Ayumi Kudou_:** _I don't plan on having Kiku x Lili as a couple really. I don't think I'll be pairing_ _up most of the characters. If anything Kiku and Lili will have a friendship bond of sorts. Kiku's best pal is of course Elizaveta due to their same interests, Kiku will get along with Lili since they are similar. He would get an emotional attachment maybe but if so it would like I said be sibling type bond. But I'm not opposed to making like Omakes or anything that can have pairings. Also...yeah...I know about FMA ; also my grandparents had a ten year age gap and my cousin well one of my many has an eight year age gap between himself and his wife. *waves hand a bit* So yeah...it's all good...er I think I am rambling now lol._**  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OC of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

_Will feature: Hetero, Yaoi, and Yuri coupling (One-sided, Triangle, Normal Coupling)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Sasha stared off into space as he sat in class not even bothering to tune into the world around him—that is until he heard a familiar cry of **aiyah** with two giggle girls right by him. Snapping out of it the blue eyed, platinum blond haired transfer student from Russia glanced over at his first friends in this country, Hao Wang and the twins Natsume and Yuki Suzuki, "What are you doing, да?"

"Aiyah! D-don't scare me like that, Sasha, aru yo!" Hao flushed a light red at his slip up. Damn it! Why did he have to say aru yo? He was still in Japan—no China! He lived in his home still in china. Darn the twins for filling his head—groaning Hao eyed the tall male. Damn he was so envious of his height, "Anyways you are on shift today, correct?"

"Да!" Sasha of course smiled cheerily at Hao who seemed to turn a light red, "Comrade are you alright?"

"Oh~! Don't cheat on, Kiku!" Natsume jumped into the conversation with a teasing tone and laugh as Hao began to sputter. It was so cute—oh Sasha looked puzzled, "He is taking responsibility for taking someone's first time."

Yuki had turned a nice shade of pink as she lightly smacked her sister on the arm, "Onee-chan!" how could her sister be so cheerful and brash, "Besides…Sasha is still in "Italy Mode"…as in he is in la la land."

"Pffff….yeah….I kinda miss the sarcastic defender of man." Natsume began to poke Sasha's arm as he simply stared at her confused, "Oh hey he is coming too!"

Hao simply began to smack his face on his desk. Face meet desk. Desk meet face. You two will be married now that the weekend is once again over. It was then he recalled he had to get back home—crap! "Sasha! You are working today!" with that he grabbed his bag, the giant 6'3, Russian male and ran out.

"Bye you two!"

"Don't cheat on, Kiku!"

Finally coming to Sasha gazed down at Hao with a puzzled expression, "Wha—oh Hao. What's going on?" from the way they were rushing it meant he had to go work at the inn today. Well that should be fun.

"Sasha Arlovskaya you are working today!" of course Hao found it ironic that Sasha had the name of Belarus—well her surname. It was also funny that his mother wanted to name him Ivan but didn't—then again Sasha knew nothing of Hetalia—well he knew Hungary—crap he would have to introduce Julchen, Lili, and Kiku to Sasha.

"…Uh Hao…we are here and getting stared at." Sasha spoke in a slightly amused tone as he noticed a pretty albino girl staring at them in alarm, a small girl who looked gentle was currently having a shocked expression, while a japanese male stared at their intertwined hands and—oh Elizaveta was taking a picture, "Hello comrade Elizaveta."

"ARGH! It's a fucking Russian!" Julchen cried in terror and anger as she pointed at Sasha, "Get him out of here!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Julchen but Sasha works here!" Elizaveta informed the freaking out albino and simply sighed as the Prussian woman fled while screaming in German. Turning the Hungarian woman clapped her eyes sparkling, "Hao you should go get to work back at the house! Unless you want to hold Sasha's hand some more."

Slapping Sasha's hand away, Hao was a bit red as he quickly fled into the bamboo forest slash garden that led to his family home, "Shut up!"

Sasha of course stared for a few seconds, "Okaaaaaay….I'm going to…go change then." With that he slowly walked into the inn, towards the staff room to change into his uniform. He was the gardener of course—he felt a stare. He felt a stare. Turning he was a bit alarmed to see the five foot five Japanese male staring at him, "Er привет?"

"Hello." Kiku stared at Sasha for a few moments. This male was Russian but was not at all scary like Russia even with the tall intimidating height. Though he was holding hands with Hao who seemed to flush. Frowning a bit he simply went to his own locker and began to change into the traditional Chinese mandarin outfit he was given—he wished he could have worn a kimono or yukata.

"…Hey if you want you can wear this." Sasha pulled out a specialized uniform with an amused smile, "Natsume brought it—it's the Japanese version of our uniforms." Of course he was hoping this would be a peace offering but the stare he was getting was making him squirm.

"…No thank you." Kiku wanted to wear it. Really he did but no. He would not give into this male who was taking his husband away—wah!? Turning a dark red Kiku began to spazz out on the spot he was standing before reaching critical overload and dashing out.

Sasha who was left standing there stunned and pretty much unsure of what the fuck just happened could well only stare after, "…The fuck…?" and of course utter that totally intelligent line to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the house Hao was sighing while bashing his head against the small table in the living room with Gui and Gilbird giving him weird looks. Screw you birds of a feather who flock together. Oh he was cursing too much in his head…not good. Shaking his head he began to start his art homework, "…Hm? Oh hello, Julchen."

Julchen stood off to the side making sure Hao was alone before coming in, "Why is there a Russian here?!"

"He is a transfer student. It's still his first year here." Hao gave a simply response not once looking up from his drawing of a panda bear riding an Asian lung dragon who was eating an ice-cream cone. What? He was being creative!

"…Is he crazy?" Of course Julchen didn't mean to sound racist if that is what she was sounding like. But of course she was scared shitless of Russia and she didn't want to stereotype but fuck. The guy was scary even if he was good looking!

"No but he tends to act like Italy sometimes. He goes off into la la land." Hao finally glanced up to see Julchen's dry expression, "Normally Sasha is sarcastic or acting like the class clown at certain moments—I guess you can say he is…hm…a mix Scotland—Alistor Kirkland—and America—Alfred F. Jones—so he is pretty cool."

"…That's a fucking scary combination." Was Julchen's slow reply as she scratched her cheek. Damn. She recalled Scotland…scary ass guy—though if he acted like America that was pretty hilarious! A guy born and raised in Russia acting like that stupid America! Hah! "Kesesesese…! It's pretty funny too!"

"By the way Elizaveta really likes Sasha."

That comment caused Julchen to freeze up, twitch, and rush out with a cry of, "MANLY WOMAN! I'M WEARING YOUR PANTIES!"

"PRUSSIA!"

Hao blinked slowly at that. What the heck? Oh? Did Julchen take that the wrong way…this could be fun? Seemed Prussia still had the hots for Hungary. Chuckling a bit Hao got back to work not once noticing the concerned expression from Lili who had walked in the room at that moment to see him silently cackle to himself.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well here is an update.  
**

**Sasha is a guy's name in Russian right? If I recall it is...in america isn't it considered uni-sex though? *totally unsure* Oh well...*shrugs* anyways Sasha belongs to me just like Hao does while the twins belong to well you know who as I said her name in the last chapter!  
**

**I'm trying so hard not to make another fanfic...this one was actually gonna be a different one in Sasha's point of view but I thought "Eh naw. I'll just throw him into this." of course he will appear as needed too unless he is well recived by y'all and will appear more. Though HAO is still the main character!  
**

PROFILE FOR OC:

Full Name: Sasha Arlovskaya

Gender: Male

Height: 6'3 1/2

Weight: 145 LBS (Middle Weight I think?)

Hair: Platinum Blond (styled like Sasuke Uchiha, Haseo, Allen Walker so duck ass style)

Eyes: Blue (More of a baby blue)

Nationality: Russian

Home Town: Beslan (Беслан), Russia (Amazing not Moscow lol)

Current Residence: _,China (Still have no idea the country side name lol)

Occupation: Student, part-time Gardener at Panda Lily Inn

Pet: Bubble eyed gold fish named Peter

Residence: Currently living at Panda Lily inn paid for by his student visa

Friends: Natsume Suzuki, Yuki Suzuki, Hao Wang, Elizaveta Hedervary

Family: Two mothers, older triplet brothers

Fears: Scary Movies, the dark, Panda Bears

* * *

**Review Replies (Updated 12/16/2012 11:49 AM)  
**

_**Ayumi Kodou: **I myself was never into VashxLili since it's obvious brother and sister relation with big bruder being a major sis con lol. Peter? I can not see that...sometimes fans just do so many pairings that are hard to see its scary. But that is just me! Hah yeah? Well Its more of a gag but it does seem a bit cute.  
_

_**Lina: **Thanks Onee-chan! So the flow of it is easy to read. I was trying really hard for it!  
_

_**SeiSei: **Okay I'll get on those corrections (Sometime). Yea! Violence! Lol Hungary and Prussia have a very physical relationship lol.  
_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OC of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

_Will feature: Hetero, Yaoi, and Yuri coupling (One-sided, Triangle, Normal Coupling)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

It's been half a year since Prussia(Julchen), Liechtenstein (Lili), Japan (Kiku), had become part of the Wang family. Elizaveta was of course keeping a tight grip around Julchen as always while becoming the protective older sister to little Lili as well as partnering up with Kiku of course for all things yaoi. Elizaveta of course had set her sights on making some fun yaoi moments with Sasha and Hao causing Kiku to become a bit upset. She loved to see it since it means after Hao said he would take responsibility he gained an emotional attachment and samurai mode was unlocked—well she hoped. Glancing up Elizaveta saw the familiar van driving up, "Oh hello."

Klaude simply tiped his hat, "Ms. Hungary. Got a new unit." He held out the papers to her watching her sign before unloading the big crate, "Alright then…here you go—hm? Where is Hao?"

"Natsume and Yuki dragged Sasha and Hao off to the city…something about a sale." Elizaveta rolled her eyes as she eyed the crate with curiosity, "So who did we get?" glancing up she felt her eye twitch as Klaude was already driving off. Bastard. Glancing down at the box she blinked, "Oh! Ludwig Kaltherzig: User Guide and Manual" a giggle came out.

"Mein gott why are you laughing to yourself—hey! That's mein bruder!" Julchen gave a grin as she cackled eyeing the box as she sauntered closer, "So we going to wake him or wait for Hao?"

Crossing her arms Elizaveta held a conflicted look, "Well as long as you don't wake him up…say one way is for…ack! Julchen!"

Julchen had used her strength to break open the crate from the front, "Kesesese…" rubbing her hands together her ruby eyes glinted as she saw her sleeping baby brother. Oh this would be wunderbar!

Elizaveta was about to protest but she froze as she saw Julchen began to rub Ludwig's crotch,"W-wha..." she began to turn red.

"…Kesesese…baby bruder you are so large." Julchen nipped Ludwig's ear grinning as she continued to fondle him.

Eyes snapping open Ludwig was wide awake, "Schwester!" Arms shooting out to her shoulders Ludwig shoved her away his blue eyes blazing, "Was machst du?!"

"Got so mad you reverted to german! That's great!" Cackling a bit Julchen gazed at her baby brother with her ruby eyes dancing happily.

Lifting his sister and coming out of the box he placed her down, "What am I going to do with you—oh guten tag, Hungary." His gaze settled on the woman while ignoring Julchen clinging to his arm.

"Hello Ludwig." Elizaveta spoke with a smile her gaze on Prussia before shifting to the other, "How are you?"

"I am fine." Ludwig rubbed his temples though (Even with his sister hanging off his arm), "…If I may ask…"

"You want to know right?" Elizaveta cut him off with a smile, "We are in a traditional countryside in China." She then began to draw on a pad that she pulled from under her apron, "Our owner is Hao Wang, he is currently out with his friends." Pausing she began to write it out on the pad, "His best friend is a Russian transfer student named Sasha, then there are the Suzuki twins: Natsume and Yuki. The four are currently in the city and will return tomorrow." Flipping the page she continued, "The Wang family runs a traditional inn called Panda Lily. During the day Hao's parents run the inn while the rest of us work there or do our other jobs but at night we all work at the inn."

"Ah? Who else is here?"

"Prussia, Liechtenstein, Japan, Myself, and now you." Elizaveta then began to write down the jobs they currently had at the inn and not at the inn before handing it to Ludwig, "Oh yes. Hao likes to call us by our human names and asks us to do the same…also he is married to Kiku." She waited for the reaction.

"WHAT?!" Ludwig's expression was one of shock and a bit of embarrassment. A light flush on his cheeks, "Mein gott…how did that happen?"

Elizaveta was pleased with the reaction, "Hao actually took responsibility after hugging him…then again Kiku was freaking out and Hao was under pressure from the stares of the towns people and guests."

"Mein Gott…that has never happened before." Placing a hand to his head Ludwig heaved a sigh. Honestly what type of hot mess did he get shipped to?

Julchen began to get bored with the conversation so she decided to grope her brothers yummy firm ass, cackle and run away while ignoring said baby brother's angry shouts and stern words thrown at her in German.

Elizaveta of course felt her eye twitch as she tried not to run after the idiot albino, "Anyways…any more questions?"

"Where will I room?"

"Oh right! We all live in this house here, there is an attic room which is unused, the basement which is unused, I share a room with Lili, Julchen has her own room…so you can have your own room there are two more unused ones—though I think one is a study but has a bed in there…" trailing off Elizaveta blinked. She cleaned this place why didn't she recall clearly…

"Ah well I think I will take the study." Ludwig concluded. It seemed the best place to sleep after all. Blinked he watched as Elizaveta lifted up his crate, "Was…?"

"Well then let's go, Ludwig." Placing the crate over her shoulder the personification unit of Hungary stalked off her maid dress swishing with her movements.

Ludwig could only stare after her, "…Honestly." He rubbed his temples. That woman was the manliest and strongest out of all of them…

"PRUSSIA! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Kesesese! I saw your underwear!"

Deciding to quickly go to his sisters aid, Ludwig felt his head begin to pound with a headache. It seems he would need to be the sensible sane one around here-…oh everything went dark.

"ARGH! TRANNY! YOU KNOCKED OUT MEIN BRUDER!"

"Oh my god! Ludwig! I'm so sorry! Ack! First aid! First aid!"

"Don't go towards the light, Luddy! DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!"

"PRUSSIA SHUT THE FUCK UP—ARGH WHERE IS THE FIRST AID KIT!?"

* * *

**A/N**

Okay so...here is the next chapter. Hao isn't in it 'cuz he will return later to see the place in chaos lol.

I decided to do Germany 8D Yay! Germany! Germany! Woo! ...He needs a manual man. He really does. I hope I didn't like kill his charcter D8 first time I ever wrote it! Well please R&R if possible!

Oh yeah it was longer but pc freaked out on me and I didn't save and stupid autocrass memory save didnt save the other part so...Its shorter and crappy D8 sorry

Also it is 3:22 AM on 12/21/2012 8D this chapter was written on...lack of sleep WOO


End file.
